battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby
Ruby, '''labled '''The Desperate One, is a female recommended character who was one of the 30 recommended characters that could of had joined the game, and is also a BFDIA contestant on the FreeSmart team.. She placed 5th place among 30 and got 22 votes. She is a very desperate and fast-talking ruby as in her audition tape, she as fast as she could, asked the viewers "PLEASE? Please. Can I join the game? Please. Please." Ruby received enough votes to join BFDIA. Character coverage Season 1 In Reveal Novum, Ruby's desperate pleads to join the game only give her 22 votes, placing in the 5th place, losing to Nickel, Bomby, David and Evil Leafy. However, if jacknjellify allowed people to vote more than once, Ruby would've won with 206 votes. But annoucer said we don't allow people to vote twice. Season 2 In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know﻿, Ruby received enough votes to join BFDIA. When Puffball suggested that someone switch teams, Ruby is about to make a choice, but Donut talks over her and says that they want Match on their team, to upset Pencil In Get Digging, when W.O.A.H Bunch were on their way to Cake at Stake, Ruby was seen laughing at them along with other members of Team No-Name. When Team No-Name were making yoylestew, Golf Ball ordered Ruby to get ingredients. Wile making yoylestew, Match and Pencil ask Ruby to join their alliance. Ruby asks about Icy and Bubble, former members of the alliance, but Match rejects them. So, Ruby finally joins. When Match and Pencil want Bubble back, Ruby tells them not to waste their time, showing dislike to Bubble. In Insectephobe's Nightmare 3 , Team No-Name (Ruby's team at the time) is up for elimination. Ruby recieved 183 likes, placing 12th, and Puffball winning the prize. Ruby recieved 158 dislikes. In the contest, Golf Ball asks Ruby, Pencil and Match why aren't they doing the challenge. Match replies that they excuse themselves from the contest. While the other contestants are doing the contest, Ruby confesses that she was acting weirdly because she was afraid if Bubble rejoins the alliance that she would be kicked out. Match reassures her, then revives Bubble . Bubble then gets angry and confused about Ruby, stating that she's not in their alliance, leaving Ruby upset. Match tells Bubble that Ruby is also in the alliance now, which Bubble acknowledges by giving Ruby an apology slap. In BFDIA 5c Ruby and the other Free Smarters are trapped on top of Evil Leafy, She accidently pops Bubble while jumping and asks Pencil if she presses the button. Pencil scolds at her making her cry.( It sounds so funny!) Ruby presses the green button and blows away Ice Cube and Match. Pencil scolds at her again asking if she did it in Gem School. Ruby says no. Ruby presses the yellow button that appeared out of nowhere killing Pencil. Book tells her to prees the mysterious purple button which zaps the two of Evil Leafy and back to normal size. They try sneaking away but Evil Leafy notices and starts chasing the two. Puffball and Fries try saving them but is crushed by a 9,042 kg block along with Evil Leafy. Ruby wants to recover Puffball and Fries, but the HPRC was inside Evil Leafy and was crushed making Ruby die in sadness. The W.O.A.H. Bunch catches up and helps them crank the HPHPRCC Vote history Ruby got 22 votes in season 1. In season 2, she has 467 likes, 309 dislikes. Trivia *Ruby's favorite screen has a star shape. *If Battle for Dream Island creator jacknjellify had allowed people to vote more than once, she would've joined the game with 206 votes instead of David. *Ruby, along with Match went through some voice changes, resulting in them both sounding more girly. *Ruby has 35 sisters, all of which competed in the mini-season ABCDEFG hosted by carykh. **She is the only contestant to have known sisters, though some of them are recommended characters. *She, along with Puffball are the only contestants to be seen eating whatever they received at Cake at Stake *She first cries at No More Snow. This is the second time anyone has cried on BFDIA on-camera, the first being Spongy . *Ruby did not go to Gem School, as proven in No More Snow, but only a second later, Book informed Pencil that Gem School was only for diamonds. *Her catch-phrase is Poopy Mayonnaise as seen in BFDIA 4 and BFDIA 5a. *Ruby one of the only 2 contestants who has been seen crying, along with Spongy, Golf ball wasn't becuase she was forced so Their team could win the contest in BFDI *Ruby has a killing count of 2 as she killed Bubble in BFDIA 5c and Pencil in BFDIA 5e together with the FreeSmarters. Gallery BFDIA_Ruby.png|Ruby as seen in the BFDIA Intro Ruby Icon.png|Ruby's body Ruby 8.png Ruby 9.png|Ruby, as seen in the Vote for Ruby video on YouTube Ruby Check It Eyebrows.png|Ruby is about to speak. Ruby1.png Ruby 12.png Worry Ruby.png Ruby (worried).png|Ruby's old self (her idol had a bit darker shades) sad ruby and p and m.jpg Alliance.JPG|Bubble tells Ruby that she's in Pencil and Match's alliance image.rubypeanuts.jpg|Ruby has no more peanuts. image.danceparty.jpg|Ruby's "unique" dancing style 996.jpg|Ruby falls to Locker of Losers Ruby cries.PNG|Ruby Cries Screen Shot 2013-10-15 at 1.25.53 PM.png|:O Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.08.07 PM.png|Ruby in BFDI's third anniversary. link title Category:Recommended Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Females Category:Team No-Name Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Characters Category:FreeSmart Category:Contestants Category:One Time Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Alliances Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Males